We Meet Again
by XBlueSkyX
Summary: Rukia has been dead for 5 years. But she is back with new appearance! She also have a younger brother too! HitsuRuki, ByakuRuki, IchiRuki, RenRuki... I dunno IT might change but hope you like it! Rating might change! Pairings Might Change!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. **

**Spoiler Warning!**

**Rated T**

**Pairings Mainly HitsuRuki**

**-BlueSKy-**

**We Meet Again**

_She just sat there._

_Her eyes glowing from the hint of sun light that beamed through the traditional bamboo curtain which covered her face from the sun._

_Wearing the lavender colored kimono_

_She looked more than juts stunning._

_She was gorgeous_

_She was breath-taking._

_She looked at the white haired man as she noticed his intense stare on her._

_She smiled and said three words._

"I am back."

xXx

It has been 5-years since the war.

Soul Society was finally gaining improvements from their loss on the Winter War (Arrancar Arc). Not to mention one of their most precious loss was the raven haired girl, the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia.

And to think that after 5-years another chaos will hit SS(Soul Society).

Kuchiki Rukia is back and alive.

xXx

Division 13 was currently in a total chaos.

The soft whispering and chattering of the shinigamis were endless. After all, it is not everyday that a person, I mean shinigami, who was dead would come back alive.

However, the soft steps of a lady wearing a lavender kimono silenced the noises throughout the long hall of 13th division.

Dazzled from her beauty, a stunning, breath-taking beauty that stole the gazes of men and women throughout the hall, and grace left people in utter amazement.

As the lady noticed the silence that has filled the room, a small smile appeared on her face as she whispered something into her acquaintance's ear causing him to blush slightly due to the proximity of their distance.

As she opened the traditional rice door(I believe it is called shoji in Japan) that blocked her view to her former captain she let out a big smile seeing her former superior was now her subordinate.

"Did you miss me taichou?"

Divsion 13: In an absolute state of chaos.

"Abarai, what are you doing I-" said the man with the cold gaze to his subordinate as he was cut off with the loud yelling/screaming from his vice captain.

"TAICHOU! RUKIA RUKIA!!!!...!!!!"

"What is the meaning of this can you not tell that I was in an important conver-"

"THAT'S NOT THE BIGGEST PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!"

"I was cut off twice Abarai, and why are you repeating my… sister's name?"

"SHE'S BACK!" and with that, the weird tattooed man with red hair fainted causing his usually emotionless captain to raise an eye-brow of amazement which could not said for sure because whether it was the reactions to the screaming of the man's comment or his sudden action of fainting.

Division 1: Conversation between Yamamoto and Byakuya rudely interrupted even before it has even started, causing Yamamoto to have vein popping in annoyance for disrespect and ignoring the head captain the entire time. Byakuya, beside him seemed to be dropping his mouth? No, it was slightly open which was shut in the speed of light.

Then realization struck both captains.

She is back.

**Quick Author's Note: **back to division 13!

"You haven't changed at all taichou." said Rukia.

"I haven't but you have!" said the captain of 13th division.

"Yes, changes naturally occur during the my stay in _that _place." smiled the lady who used to be full of cheerfulness now covered with grace and nobility.

"Rukia-sama…" said the black haired man with a tiny pony-tail.

"I know Leo. No need to feel like I am saying too much." said she staring at the man who was only few inches beside her as if he was her personal pet, or perhaps a servant.

"Understood." was the man's curt reply.

"My, you have changed so much! Anyhow, I am so glad that you are alive!" said Utitake trying to ease the tension that has been formed just a second ago.

"Taichou!" giggled she "I was alive all along!"

"So I know now. You will be telling us about it?"

"Yes, as soon as I have everyone gathering in meeting room." And with that the lady stood up giving a respectful nod to the man before her.

"I will be meeting you there, then…" then she left leaving behind stunned Juushiro amazed from her grace and slight coldness.

xXx

"DAMN IT! I KNEW IT! SHE WAS ALIVE I KNEW IT! THAT SHRIMP NOT TELLING ME FOR 5 YEARS!!! FIVE FUCKING YEARS!" said Ichigo as he was fuming in happiness?

"Kurosaki, we know you missed her but it wasn't only you who missed her and it is 'us' not just you." said Ishida as he pushed his falling glass up looking all calm and collected.

"Kurosaki-san you are scaring the people." said Inoue her voice slightly stuttering due to the gaze of the surrounding people that were gaping at the orange haired man's outburst.

"Now, now Kurosaki, Inoue-san is right! Look at the people staring at you from your big mouth?" said Urahara as he was adjusting his white and green striped hat.

"Urahara, shut up and stop yelling in my ear." said Yoruichi as she felt Urahara leaning too close to her.

"Yare, yare! Has your love for me already weakened?!" said the stripped hat man in a abnormally childish voice.

"I never LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" said the cat eyed woman glaring.

"Are you blushing my love?!"

Soul Society's the door to the living world: currently in a total chaos from the four ryokas Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryuu Ishida, Inoue Orihime, Chad, and the two former captains Yoruichi and Urahara arriving just a few moment ago.

"Idiotic I say, don't you think Leo?" asked the new figure.

"Your descriptions were right Rukia-sama." said the man beside the lady.

"Yup, flamey-orange-haired idiot." said Rukia whom seemed for a moment back to her old cheerful self.

"Oi, WHO ARE CALLING AN IDIOT?...!!! RUKIA?!"

"Leo." said Rukia as her voice dangerously lowered.

"…." Leo being one to always settle things knew what his lady was asking for and immediately took action.

Cold sweat drops formed from the crowd who now stared at the two new voices. One which dropped dangerously low from hearing an outburst of a man and the other which had a dagger now dangerously close against Ichigo's neck causing the boy with the flaming orange hair to gulp from the chill that just went down his spines.

SLAP

"Kurosaki, I do not tolerate yelling or screaming in front of me when there is no need for one."

Her voice became dangerous and icy cold.

"MIDGET! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!"

SLAP

"Yes, I have slapped you, again."

"MIDGET!"

SLAP

"SHRIMP!"

SLAP

"SHORTY!"

SLAP

"HEY WHY CANN'T I MOVE?!"

SLAP

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU SHORT THIS TIME!"

Double Slap

'Ouch!' thought everyone hearing the glass breaking sound of the lady's harsh slapping.

"I slapped you because you were yelling in front of my face and you can't move because Leo already cast the kido on you when he put the dagger on your neck." Then with the nod from the graceful lady the man dropped his dagger from his neck and whispered something quick as he swiftly revoked the kido.

"Ah, my rudeness. Nice meeting you all once gain and this is Leo Tadaku my dear…Fiancé."

"…!?!?"

"Rukia-sama!"

As Rukia saw her comrade blushing like an apple she chuckled.

"How cute of you Leo! It is a joy to make you blush!" as she chuckled more as she gave a little pat on the back.

"I meant to say he is my student."

"…?!" thought everyone.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you before but Soi-Fong taichou was here when you said 'my beloved.'" said Rukia as she walked to her next destination leaving behind the surprised group and Urahara who was now being chased down from Soi-Fong's deadly glares and zanpukto.

xXx

Really, the sakura garden and the silent intensity never left the Kuchiki manor. However, unlike the past Rukia has been, she was now confident and strong as she stepped into the large house only to be unexpectedly greeted by her _once_ brother-in-law.

"Rukia…"

"Onii-sama, it has been such a long time." said the girl who gave a formal bow to her brother.

"Indeed." Never being the one to show his emotion or thoughts, Byakuya silently was piled with all type of emotions and questions underneath his calm, collected mask.

"Would you care to have some tea with me?" asked the petite lady as she eyed the tea sets she has gotten a Kuchiki servant to bring.

"Yes…"

Rukia, sitting in a traditional formal way of a noble, gracefully lifted the tea-pot gently letting a stream of hot-tea fall from the single hole accurately into a beautifully crafted tea cup. It was a simple act, however it was also millions of billion changes that occurred to Rukia that Byakuya came to notice.

Her voice, sweet yet unknown of what she is feeling or planning. Her posture a stiff yet elegant that would make any noble feel proud, even Byakuya. And finally, her appearance; her hair made into a simple yet elegant bun which was clipped with a hand-crafted purple butterfly which matched her lavender colored kimono, fitting her petite figure ever so wonderfully, embroidered with simple dark purple butterflies that seemed to literally dance around her. Then her rich amethyst eyes adorned with calm and steadiness along with the light lavender eye shadow that could be barely noticeable on her pale, white, snow skin that seemed to glow under the little rays of sunlight that were coming from the cherry-blossom garden. All in all, she looked like a goddess who has just came down from the moon.

As wind blew the cherry blossom in its' own patterns, creating a music of their own, a petal of sakura blossom fell from the trees invading the privacy between the brother and the sister which brought Byakua from the silent spell cast upon him.

Rukia smiled seeing a single petal of sakura gently landing on the green tea she was holding. It was as if the trees greeted her from the absence of the 5-years.

As Byakuya noticed the tea that was before him, he took a sip but only to be abruptly stopped as he was suddenly captivated from the beautiful sight of Rukia now letting out a full smile.

While the hushed conversation of the two nobles were going on the servants outside the rice papered door were squeaking and squealing in delight seeing the view of the two from a small gap between the door. Then they all blushed and let out a barely audible gasp when they saw Rukia's genuine smile.

'_That smile is some-what very addictive.'_ thought the servants in unison.

Hours passed like minute between the two. Even though Byakuya was not the person to talk much, they seemed to be able to converse with each other with only gazes and few words. Then the conversation was interrupted from the quiet, slightly husky, yet gentle whisper of Leo.

"Rukia-sama…"

"Onii-sama, it was a pleasure to meet you however I will have to take my leave for now." and with the nod of dismissal from Byakuya, Rukia stood up and walked out from the room, leaving Byakuya deep in thoughts.

After Rukia stepped out from the room she was greeted by Leo with concerning eyes thoroughly sending the message of worries.

"Rukia-sama…"

As Rukia kindly rejected the offer of maids asking her to stay and came out from the Kuchiki Mansion. She glanced at her comrade to reply to the unspoken words of insecurities.

"No do not worry. I am fine for the moment." and she started her walk towards her next destination. Without a warning, the petite figure was swiftly lifted up in a bridal style.

"Next is _there_, right? I will carry you." said Leo in a concerned voice.

"Yes, but before that I want to go some where where I can rest a little."

"Understood..." with that, Leo shun-poed to the _secret garden _carrying his master, comrade, and sister still in a protective bridal style.

Indeed it has been a long day. She had to meet the people of the past. A past which was full with guilt, regret, tragedy, the deep scars of the past. To tell the truth, she didn't want to come back. Yes, she missed the people but she was starting anew. She was stepping forward to a new life where she finally found her long lost younger brother and her father. _That_ place was a great place to start again. But an order was an order. No matter how much she may dislike it she was to carry it out, even if it means to meet with her love, her fiancé of the past, before she was dead.

After an hour of traveling the two finally arrived at the _secret garden_ landing gracefully on the ground.

"It looks so much like the place we used to be. Don't you think Leo?"

"Nee-sama… you don't seem okay. Just as father thought, it wasn't right to tell _his majesty_ about you. Probably we should head back then-" said Leo as he now let his worries stream out but was cut off by a gently grinning Rukia.

"Leo, it's alright. After all I can't stay _there_ hiding like a rat and _his majesty_ have given me this order for a reason. After all I am his favorite niece! Now don't worry I'll be fine."

"Nee-sama…"

"Remember mother?" after seeing a nod from her brother she continued.

"She died, few months after I was found by the Kuchiki's. I didn't know my brother in law was so much like my father. I guess that is why she fell in love with him. Later, after I was found by you and father I found out that Byakuya was my little cousin. Remember how he would always cling onto me like his life depended on it?" she giggled at the memories how Leo would always fight with Byakuya from jealousy.

Ironic, she thought. How her mother fell in love with her cousin and could never confess that until her death overwhelmed her. It was so twisted that it hurt.

With a swift shunpo Rukia went to Leo. She slowly yet gracefully came down from the air, giving her the time to pet her little brother without having to tip-toe.

Truth be told, she was shorter than her younger brother; painfully short.

When Rukia was giggling from her younger brother blushing she noticed another reiatsu and the both froze from the new presence.

"Rukia…"

She could tell just by hearing his voice that it was _him._

She could tell that he knows now.

Her fiancé.

Her love.

Her ice-cold dragon…

"Toushiro…"

With the swift of a wind, Rukia was held by the masculine body of the 10th division's captain. His arms wrapped around her waist, his head leaning on her shoulder. During the 5-years he has grown to be taller, well-built, masculine man.

A sigh of relief came from the white-haired prodigy as his hand wiped the tear that fell from his beloved woman.

_We will meet once again under the crescent moon_

_Blessed from both of our clan_

_Forever intertwined with each other_

_Forever by each other_

_Promise me with our final kiss_

"Never leave me, not ever again."

_We will never leave each other ever again_

**Author's Note: CLIFFY!**

**WOW! This just suddenly popped into my mind. I am hoping that this will go great! I hope so! Anyhow I just noticed that this will have a lot of fluff and I mean A.L.O.T!!! Now NOTES!!! The part "Never leave me ever again" was said from Hitsugaya. However the italic is the one from Rukia before she became a shinigami. Yes, I am a very twisted. So, I am hoping you guys will get a lot of twists in this story…In the very beginning is also the past before Rukia died and become a shinigami. But "I am back." Is when in the past and the present! Also, Leo Tadaku is not his real name… its his fake name for now… I'll tell you his real name later! To tell the truth I was going to make this a crossover but decided not to since I felt the sudden urge of obsessive Hitsugaya! Ha ha ha. Anyhow hope you guys enjoyed this and please try reading my other stories! I know I am lazy but I will try to update as soon as possible! (and I have too much plots and fluffs in my head… t^T I want to write them all but TOO LAZY!!!) Yea, someone slap me for being LAZY t^T**

Anyhow this was

-BlueSKy-

**Dedicated to-**

**BlackBelt: for keeping up such a wonder HitsuRuki Story!**

**Your love for dark/obsessive Hitsugaya has inspired me a lot! Also check out her "Conversing the Dragon" story! Updates of new HitsuRuki story please?**

**Rukiafun: for deciding to take in my request "Innocent Abandon" and your awesome works "Violet Orbs" and "Gangs Up!" updates on those please?**

**Kluxcex: for writing "And Then There is You" and replying to my reviews telling me how much she appreciated it! And UPDATES PLEASE?!**

**Chelle-chan7: for writing "A Journey to Love" Loved the Ashido bluntness and AshiRuki scene! Made me SO HAPPY anyhow UPDATES PLEASE?  
oh and I liked your "Make My Fantasies Come True" so CUTE!**

**RubberDucky921: for writing awesome fics "Princess and Death's Fight Over Strawberry" and the other fic! UPDATES ON THEM PLEASE**

**Yosh-tiachou: for promising to update "Spirit Road" and "Withered" YOU PROMISED FATHER!!!**

**Narqoutic-fukutaichou: Sorry for my rudeness earlier!**

**TwilightLove: for reviewing my story "Broken, Shettered, and now finally Fixed." **

**SilverLuna: for always reviewing my stories!**

**Your reviews help! They bring happiness to me!**

**Once again thank you everyone and please REVIEW?!**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

**Litari Hatake- you were my first reviewer! Thank you for the review. Yes, I should have put in the warning that the characters will be OCC. ^^; It could not be helped that some characters will be OCC but one thing I can tell you is that I will certainly make Rukia a kick ***. After all I am a HUGE Rukia fan!**

**SilverLuna- I always appreciated your reviews. Please continue to keep up your interest with me! And yes, I will try my best to update more often, now that spring break is coming up :P**

**kluxces- Sorry for misspelling your name! teehee~ I updated and I feel proud. I'll try to work on my other fic "Black Butterfly" of you update yours! I haven't read your update in a long long time! _**

**snowdays- Aw~ thank you! Thank you for reviewing and thank you for enjoying my story!**

**BlackBelt- you know I haven't talked to you in a long time Soutaichou! Please update another HitsuRuki story! The HitsuRuki Army misses you dearly!**

**oooooo- Thank you~ I am glad that you consider this story cute ^^**

**OOOOOO- THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! As a writer I am so honored to hear that the story was good enough to be read five times! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**trace4444- OMG. I can't say how much I am sorry for a slow slow update. How long has it been since I updated this story? AN YEAR! I apologize. I'll try to update faster, not that I've been charged with some HITSURUKI goodies~**

**rukialover1994- I hope you will continue to read this story. It will certainly contain some Rukia harem moments~ After all, I AM A HUGE FAN OF RUKIA AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Icicleriver22- Thank you, and here I am paying your kindness with such a late update. But, I hope you enjoy this update!**

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx- Your stories are AMAZING~ I can't thank you enough for so many HtisuRuki chapters and stories. Those stories and a little note to me every now and then really made me want to start writing HitusRuki again. I hope to hear from you soon? Along with a good HitsuRuki update!**

**Thank you reviewers! I can't put into words how thankful I am for your review. And now I present you the second chapter of this story. I hope you will enjoy!**

**We Meet Again**

**XBlueSkyX**

**Chapter 2. The Truth**

_Slow humming of a voice_

_Beautiful, melodic, tune of a honey sweet voice_

_Without noticing I wanted to encage it_

_Under my protection, under my observing eyes, under my sinful moment of emotions_

_Love indeed is an attractive poison that will embrace me even till death_

_So forgive me love_

_I will never let you go_

* * *

He held her tight. As if the whole situation was a dream; he held onto her. Hoping that if it was a dream, he would _forever_ be lost in this beautiful slumber.

Fear was one thing he never showed. However, his hands that were protectively around her waist and his head leaning on the crook of her snow white neck and shoulder, never allowed the tension to be eased. He _feared_. It was _intoxicating_ him. Her skin, her curves, her scent. Such a sweet poison it was. Even if this poison was to deliver his death, he would continue to take it. It was such a wonderful addiction.

She unconsciously lifted her hand to the man that held her tightly. With a moment of hesitation her hand gently made contact with his soft, snow, white hair. Letting the sensation soak into her, her hands slowly snaked around his neck and found its' way to his chest; creating a small gap between the two.

He, for a second, did not allow the woman to gently push him apart. He worried, that such act will only bring him back to reality from this sweet, poisonous dream. Nonetheless, the gentle yet firm placement of her delicate hand on his chest made him soft, allowing the gap to be created.

She didn't waste a second to take actions. Her hands slowly, painfully slowly, and gracefully journeyed its' way to his handsome face. Her soft fingers, her palm, and her skin enjoying the crook and the curves that she once knew so well.

Her eyes never left her traveling hand. She took in, with her dark amethyst, observing, eyes, every part of him she could in that enclosed distance between he and she. She felt, she smelled, and she saw. Eventually her wandering eyes became focused at once as her hand moved up to the side of his face, her eyes coming into a view of a piercing, clear, turquoise eyes.

No one doubted his handsome look or his well built body. Ladies will do whatever it will take to earn his attention. However, Kuchiki Rukia was, is, and will never be an average lady that will easily drop her to her knee. Nevertheless, there was an exception as all laws have their exceptions to make a pair. His unwavering gaze, was one charm that would make any noble, baron, princess, and even the married queens feel dizzy with the attraction.

Their gaze held for seconds that felt like hours. Neither of the two wanted to break this enchantment. However, time is short and the busy ticking of its' never ending flow will by no means learn to stop.

She slowly took in a breath, gently tickling his perfect, slightly tanned, ivory skin, and broke their timeless fix on each other's eyes.

He faintly scowled in detest as her violet eyes evaded his gaze and was closed.

Leo, taking his sister's action into a secret message wasted no time delivering her wish into reality. Step by step he walked toward his sister's silent figure and opened his mouth.

"She, more than anything would _die_ to stay with you, just as she _died_ to protect _you and your happiness_." the last words came out as a slight snarl from Leo's mouth. Creating the white-haired man to slightly frown at its' bitter coldness.

"However, now is not the right time. We have matters to take care of and orders to carry out." his walk toward his sister paused for a moment as he now stood before the two figure. Leo, gently lifted his hand for Rukia to take. Her hand, in all its' grace, like a falling snow fell to his offering hands; allowing Leo to slightly grasp it, while giving his sister a slight nudge from her trance.

"Good day to you, _aniki_." His last word came out in a sarcastic way and with that, Leo walked into the traditional shoji portal leading Rukia the way as he held her hand.

Hitsugaya took in every action that the two siblings made to their way into the portal. Even as the two were now inside the portal his stare never faltered. Only, at the last moment did he see, as the shoji door was now closing slightly obscuring his view of his beloved one, the little turn of the raven haired woman to look at his eyes filled with sorrow.

The surrounding was now dead quite. His eyes closed, his hands clenched and he let the cold night wind embrace him and his need.

* * *

Yamamoto Genryusai, one of the most respected being in Soul Society lived through an unbelievable amount of time that he eventually lost his count of years. Through that un-mistakenly long time he has never seen a soul so distressed as the one before him. Without thinking, without a thought he soothingly embraced the girl with a sorrowful face. Never, did he think that he will have to see his most beloved student make such a hurt-filled face again. Perhaps, "never" is never a promise.

* * *

It was late in the night, where people in Soul Society would still be peacefully asleep. The moon, was in a beautiful crescent shape and the sun, was not yet showing its' tail to prepare for the bright morning.

The white bearded man enjoying the beautiful view remembered an abrupt visit of a certain student only to be interrupted by the same person.

"Yamamoto-dono, it is still late at night. What would your worries be to disrupt your peaceful sleep?" asked the girl as she approached with a tea set for two.

"Same goes for you Rukia. It's still long before morning. What will you be doing such late at this hour?" asked the old man without looking back at the approaching girl.

"To share a peaceful moment with you, of course! Such occasion is very rare you know…" answered Rukia with a small smiling face.

"Then my dear student, you better make haste in your actions before the sun takes a peek above the surface." replied Yamamoto in a barely visible grin.

She took a sit beside the old man. Setting the well-crafted traditional Japanese tea cup down and pouring a hot stream of jasmine tea accurately from the small hole to the cup.

And then the chattering of their old memories began.

* * *

"I've come to gather all of you today for a special reason." started Yamamoto as he saw all captains, vice-captains, and the visitors from the human world gathered into the meeting from of the first division.

Instantly the chattering stopped inside the meeting room, all eyes and ears open to their Soutaichou's voice. Amidst the attention from the group of the people gathered around the room, the old man and a certain male with a spiky white hair made an eye contact. The old man noticing the certain male's unusually deep frown and the certain male predicting to-be-coming announcement through this one simple eye contact.

"As many now know, Kuchiki Rukia, formerly dead shinigami of the 13th division came back alive. Today, she comes bearing important news from the king himself." the white-bearded man's announcement created a stir throughout the group. Some chattered in excitement, some tensed at the mention of the word "king," and some let out a simple longing smile from the mention of the girl's name.

Outside of the first division's court yard were stirring up a quite a bit of chattering of excitement, confusion, and wonder throughout the lower subordinates.

Kuchiki Rukia, with her accompany Leo Tadaku, made her stunning entrance as always. Draped in her shoulder was a kimono made as an over coat that reached the ground. It was decorated in a slightly bold golden yellow silk background; with a beautifully crafted embroider of different shades of royal purple butterfly and flowers. The over coat, only draped around her small frame allowed a glimpse of the cloth she was wearing inside. It was a two piece kimono that people in Soul Society has never that their sight on before. The top was made with a crimson red outline with a golden silk back ground with dark crimson embroider of a certain crest that extended from the left chest to her left shoulder. However, it was interesting to see that the top only reached a little below the point to cover her chest and the same dark crimson color sash, underneath the top piece, wrapped around her small abdomen which only reached a few inch above the belly button.

The clothing slightly below her waist was a marvelously modified version of the shinigami's bottom piece uniform. The pants was held up on riskily below her small waist with a red crimson sash, and the whole thing was also made with a golden silk; however, with no embroider on it except for the very bottom part where the same crimson red used for outline on the top was also used to outline the bottom. On the crimson red outline was a magnificently sewed golden dragon that wrapped around right above her ankles in a tight fit allowing the bottom piece to have a little volume with a touch of a puff. On her right ankle was a golden ankle bracelet that had six, small, golden bells surrounding it in a fixed position creating a crystal clear sound of jingle as she walked. Her feet was fit in a crimson red silk shoes that only covered the back of her ankles, the side of her feet, and her toes. And for the final touch, her sword, in a pure white silk sheathe was hung on the right side of her hip.

All in all, it was a gorgeous sight to see and it would not have been an insult to the king himself to say that the clothing was actually from a royal family themselves. Only, did they know that it was actually from the royal family.

Leo, who was not the one to be so interested in clothing, wore a simple, however well created, dark blue kimono embroidered with a crest in blue silk which also extended from the left chest to his left shoulder.

Such sight was indeed a pleasure to one's eyes.

Ever enjoying the attentions gathered around the two, Rukia inwardly smirked to herself. Of course it was to be expected. She was a noble, a royal. If it wasn't for the pleading of Rukia to her uncle, the Soul Society head quarter would be filled with servants and soldiers making sure of her need and safety; not to mention that by now, the red flower petals would be flying around the sky if she had let her uncle do what he wanted to. Her uncle certainly was one to never let go of luxury and amusement.

The pleasant walk through the first division has came to end as she and her accompany now stood in front of the door of first division's meeting room. Everyone was in the embrace of silence. As if on the cue, the door to the division opened for the two to enter.

Instantly, after few steps inside the room Rukia knelt down. Her left knee on the ground, the left knee supporting her right hand, and her head swung low in a respectable bow; an act to show one's high opinion to another. One, which usually subordinates would show to a superior to show their admiration. Leo, also took the same action. However, their movement gave out a poise of importance in them and every single movement was delivered with grace and gentle power in them. The moment left the audience dazed as if they were cast upon a magical spell from such simple act.

"Rukia, please stand up. How could you put your head down for a man of lower statue?" asked Yamamoto in a kind tone.

"Yamamoto, it is only a symbol of respect! Why must you always bring that nonsense of statue again?!" chuckled Rukia as she lifted her head up and stood up.

"Well, it can't be helped that lady of your statue should never lower her head to person like me!" replied the old man in a small chuckle.

"Well, old man. I will then take this meeting into session neh?" smiled Rukia as she walked passed the head captain to pat his shoulder and step up few stair case to turn around facing her audience.

"As, you have been informed, I come to bring news from the king himself. I hope to see full cooperation from all division and none of the unnecessary arguments that will disrupt the process of this mission." begun she in a voice filled with strength and firm command. Her voice, her posture, her piercing eyes could be told by any that she was a born leader.

"His Majesty has come to be very saddened by the fact that there has been betrayals among the Soul Society headquarter. And though the Winter War has ended he has came to know that a strange power still lingers in the nest of Hueco Muendo." she closed her eyes for a few second and took in a breath.

"Our mission, from the King himself, is to eliminate the Hyougyoko and destroy Aizen completely and deliver his death sentence." Her eyes opened along with the final words penetrating and observing everyone's reaction.

"However… we saw his death. We checked his corpse and we were thoroughly sure that it was him… the fourth and the twelfth division even cooperated in the examination." said Kira Izuru in confusion and horror at the fact that the mastermind of so many deaths was still alive.

"It seems that they have not done a thorough research then. It is similar to time when Soul Society has been fooled at his fake death. Delivering his death and making sure it was the real Aizen we killed will not make sure that his life has been ended. Only one thing could be known whether or not his death has been delivered."

"Shinigami list." said Hitsugaya as he opened his mouth for the first time since the meeting has started. All attentions were now on him. Rukia only gazed at the said man.

"As the Soul Society headquarters have the list of the dead people in the human society the few selected royal guards that personally secure the King's safety has a list of every shinigami or souls that has entered the Soul Society. As soon as he or she enters, the name is automatically enlisted on the list. The only way to be erased from the list is when the soul returns to its' nature." finished Hitsguaya without a second of stutter.

"Yes, the list that one of our royal guards had have, found that the name that has erased from the list has appeared once again." continued Rukia, closing her eyes for a momentary second to let the small crowd dissolve the truth in their heads.

Even before one could bring up the courage to ask the lady in charge, she opened her mouth to answer the question that was yet to be delivered by a voice.

"You may think I am insane to say that a dead person has come back alive. However, I have thoroughly investigated this case _myself_ and made sure the facts were the truth." once again she closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe, signaling the others that she will not accept any interruptions.

"According to the real world, there have been human bodies that have been instantly frozen. By doing so, the soul inside the person leaves the physical form temporarily but not permanently. However, it occurs that some souls forget their actual physical form during their stay in the Soul Society. So, it happens that when the frozen human body is once again melted in an accurate moment with a precise amount of heat, it is possible for that body to be in use again." she opened her eyes, her violet gaze holding unto everyone's attention without a hint of insecurity. That brief moment of silence felt like a forever to the listeners patiently waiting for the information to be spoken.

"Hinamori Momo, your cries of pleading the traitor to be delivered with a quick death was the key to his escape."

A gasp, the stares, and a scream from the brunette haired girl with tears and rage filling her eyes; awaking a new spirit throughout meeting room.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE A MAN YOU LOVED WITH ALL YOUR HEART BE STABBED TO DEATH IN FRONT OF **YOUR** VERY EYES?! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A HEARTLESS WRETCH?!" the loud ear-piercing scream of the chocolate eyed girl shook the room with an uncontainable rage. However, no response came from the holder of unwavering amethyst eyes except a small smirk, which curled up on the lips of the beautiful faced lady, and a hand halting her 'apprentice' from his rage to deliver a death that will make up for insulting and daring to yell in front of the long raven haired female. However, that did not stop Leo Tadaku from letting the words of warning coming from his mouth.

"First, in a situation called war, if a sacrifice or a death of one person will save the lives of ten, or thousands for that matter, a good strategist knows that it is worth the blood to be spilled." his eyes delivered a message of despise. Leo lifted his hand, holding two fingers up opening his mouth to continue his reasoning toward a madwoman.

"Second, you do not know exactly where you are voicing your mindless opinion nor do you know to whom you are actually delivering such an insult to. Therefore, two things I can tell you are that this meeting is held with people who are willing to sacrifice their time and life for the security of many souls, and that the lady you spoke your vengeance to is a lady of high statue." he let the hands fall to the guard of his hilt sending a chill down at the vice-captain of the fifth division.

"Lastly, your life has been saved by the same person you have spat your insult to. Remember it woman, that your life was spared." the last reasoning came out as a spat finally making the girl realize her actions and gulp at the small yet deadly reiatsu coming from Leo's sword.

"Enough Leo, she gets the point." she said ending the little dispute that filled the room in an uncomfortable silence. "Yamamoto-dono, I've already informed you of the plan that has been devised to carry out this order from the King. I apologize for ending this meeting without finishing my part of it, but it seems I won't be able to finish the information."

"Do not worry, I will make sure a written documentation filled with instructions and information will be handed to their rightful owner. For now, I too think it is best to adjourn this meeting." replied the old man.

"So then everyone, a better day to you all and the meeting is now adjourned." with the firm voice of the only female Kuchiki in the room, the room held its' deafening silence even after the departure of the source and its' accompany not noticing another presence that has gone absent along with the two.

Kuchiki Rukia, seemed to enjoy the fresh air of _their secret garden._ After telling her younger brother that she will take a little walk before their separate departure, she immediately flash stepped to the grassland securely surrounded by the endless trees.

As she heard the soothing chimes of the wind blowing and the rustle of a haori, her tense muscle eased as she sank her back into a muscular chest of a certain white haired male.

"_Welcome back._" said the man, his exhale tickling her ears as his hands snaked around her waist taking her into a tight embrace.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hopefully, I'll get to update soon!**

**Thank you for reading and please go click that REVIEW button and make my day happy!**

**Sincerely BlueSky**


End file.
